


Little Act of Love

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han dotes on his love with a small act of affection and care: washing her hair. Their fresh marriage leads to more understanding of their relationship.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Little Act of Love

“Don’t be so tense,” Jumin said, his fingers running through his wife’s hair. “I’m the person you’re supposed to trust at all times.” 

“I do trust you,” she said, shivering slightly from his touch. She sat in front of him, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face deep red. “I just feel shy.” 

Jumin snickered as he poured warm, bubbly water down her, soaking her hair. He thought, considering their fresh marriage of four days, that they should take a bath together. From what he heard and read about honeymoons, Jumin thought they were supposed to be doing these types of things. He didn’t quite understand his wife’s shyness.

“Relax,” he said, scrubbing her scalp affectionately. “I’m here to take care of you. Let me be your strength right now.” Jumin gently pulled her into his chest, nudging her legs to unwind from their tight position. She reluctantly let him pull her close.

“See,” he said. “Not so bad. Now let me finish washing your hair.” 

Jumin quietly tended to her. He ran his hands through her wet hair, attentively washing her every strand. He found joy out of such an ordinary task. Something felt oddly intimate about washing her hair. Jumin decided he loved it. After her hair, he scrubbed every square inch of her carefully; treating her like delicate, fine china. 

When he rinsed her off, he kissed her wet shoulders, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist beneath the water. He relaxed. Jumin closed his eyes, leaning against her back, appreciating the moment. When he finally began to feel a chill, Jumin tucked the quiet memory away, being sure to do this more often, and finally released her. He carefully stepped out, wrapped a towel around himself, and held out one for her. 

Jumin wrapped her snuggly with the soft towel, the sound of draining water was the only sound filling the bathroom. He didn’t mind the quietness. It was peaceful.

Jumin hadn’t realized he was smiling until they were both dressed, in their matching pajamas of course, and now stood in front of the mirror. She had gone to comb her hair when he snagged it out of her hand. She playfully shoved him, making Jumin let out a loud laugh. She huffed and leaned on one leg, her arms crossed. 

“Don’t be so grouchy,” Jumin said. He met her eyes in the mirror, their smiles identical. “Let me know if I hurt you,” he added before slowly dragging the comb through her hair. It was calming. Something about taking care of her made Jumin feel a sense of purpose and belongingness. It helped him relax. Knowing he was needed and wanted for the little things in life made him feel good. Never did he feel responsible for her in large, dependent aspects. Pressure on him when it came to her was minimal. The few things she asked of him were normal, married life things. It was always equal between them, and Jumin adored her for always offering things even when she knew he would refuse. The small acts of kindness she showed him made Jumin love her even more. 

“Feel better?” he asked her, toweling her damp, tangle-free hair dry. 

“Much better,” she said, smiling. She turned around to look into his eyes directly. He was much taller than her, but he wasn’t intimidating in the slightest. He was much more gentle than she originally thought. All those months ago when they first met, she would’ve never thought things would end up like this. How funny and strange life truly was.

“What do you want to do now?” Jumin asked. He bent down to kiss her forehead gently. Despite their past few nights of learning about each other more intimately as a married couple, Jumin still felt hesitant when it came to touching her. After so many months of him training himself to control his desire for her, determined to wait until they were married, he felt strange now being allowed to touch and kiss her however they pleased. 

“We can go sit outside,” she suggested. “Just relax tonight since we have plans tomorrow.” Jumin accepted her offer and let her lead the way hand in hand. They sat shoulder to shoulder, the sun hanging low overhead just beginning to make its descent. 

Jumin looked down at his wife, her legs crossed and hands neatly folded in her lap. He took one hand, rested it on his leg, and gently traced over the back of it. His other arm wrapped itself around her waist lazily. “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

She turned to look up at him, her eyes lingering on the slow, setting sun before she met his own. “Me?”

Jumin let out a laugh before flicking her nose playfully. “Yes, you. You’ve been so quiet today. I want you to confide in me. I want to know your every thought.” He planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before pulling her close, his head leaning on hers. The coldness of her still damp hair made Jumin shiver, pulling her even closer. 

“It’s just all settling in,” she said, her eyes closing. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her head now resting against his shoulder. Jumin radiated warmth like a heater, and it only drew her in closer. “I feel like I just woke up from a dream, but not in a bad way. I’m just. . “

“Realizing we’re married?” Jumin finished for her. 

“Yes,” she said quietly. Jumin rubbed slow, soft circles into her back, patiently waiting for her to begin speaking again. 

After a long moment she said, “I’m really happy, Jumin.” 

Jumin felt his body relax. He couldn’t help but smile, squeezing her tightly. He peppered her in kisses, causing her to giggle from the ticklish sensation. “I am too,” he said. Jumin rested his forehead against hers. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I am so thankful that I get to be the one who you wake up next to every morning. You are my special person. I will love you until our last days. I promise to take care of you. Thank you for loving me and giving me the blessing of being your husband.” 

Jumin unwinded their arms from around each other and intertwined his fingers in her own, their palms meeting. He pulled away to give her a shining smile before he leaned in once more, this time to kiss her.

Jumin loved her, and with the sun bearing as their witness, he silently vowed to her and the God above that he would love her forever. 

No matter what it took, Jumin promised he was going to be her support, stability, and strength just as she was his. He wanted to find the purpose of his life through hers. He wanted to take care of her. Her beating heart was the embodiment of his happiness. He loved her, and that was all he needed to know. 

For once, Jumin did not feel a single trace of stress, pressure, or loneliness. He was happy.


End file.
